


The Dream

by HatakeK5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeK5/pseuds/HatakeK5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unreachable Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

Your respect to mankind's enemies....  
You gave them undeserving love...  
You take care of them....  
In the morning, at Scouting Legion base, Moblit use his apron and making something in the kitchen.  
The others members asked:  
"Preparing food for her,huh..Moblit?"  
"It must be tough for you in her squad."  
"Even you can leave her alone, you still do these things"  
Moblit ignore them and continue the cooking.  
After he finished, he go to her room.  
"Tok..tok..tok.."  
"Hanji-san"  
"I'm coming in"  
Moblit enters her room and found her still sat.  
"Please eat,Hanji-san"  
"Hm..no.."  
"Please...Hanji-san"  
"Hm..Look at this, Moblit, I made a plan for our expedition...  
"If you eat, I will litsen"  
"Okay.."  
After she finished her meal,  
"Please drink a lot,Hanji-san"  
"I made the plan to capture titans which above that 7m"  
"Wasn't it reject..ed..no..  
"It's cool if we can capture that...I already kept two name for them"  
"We aren't naming kids,you know?"  
"It will be Gordont and Kenzoe"  
"Hm.."  
"Hanji-san,..."  
"Hn.."  
"You very like...."  
"What?"  
"You very like Titans,huh?"  
"Of course...  
"Hm..."  
"not..Of course not, I hate those things."  
Moblit shocked and Hanji go out.  
Levi came in, "Oi, Moblit, What happened?"  
"I..I insulted Hanji-san"  
That person still fighting..  
For the Humanity's sake...  
I..I always look at her back..  
I'm the one who still sitting around..  
"Oi, because Moblit in my group, I can keep moving forward without worries, He always there, when everyone kept their distance of me, he always right behind me,that's She say to me."  
"Hanji-san...."  
"Hanji isn't that heartless,you know?"  
"She just hard for us understand..."  
"You musn't blame yourself..You already work more than your job."  
"Thanks..Levi Heichou"  
"I will go to Hanji-san,Levi Heichou"  
"Okay.."  
Moblit go to Hanji's bedroom,  
"Tok..tok..tok.."  
"Hanji-san"  
"......"  
"I'm sorry... "  
"Hn...."  
"I'm coming in"  
"Hn..."  
"Hanji-san, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay."  
"Okay."  
"I always think that you hate me, but..you always right behind me...you are such a dilligent person, you made me a meal every morning..I didn't hope everyone to understand me....I just want them to know I do that thing for the Humanity's sake.That's all that I want.."  
"Hm......"  
(Next day)  
"Yahoo!!! It's nice weather for our journey"  
"You seem very excited, Hanji-san"  
"Of course..."  
"Oh..."  
"Let's go, Moblit"  
"YES!!"


End file.
